Comin' in Hot
Comin' in Hot is the fourth single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Reception It peaked at #22 on the Billboard Rock Digital Song Sales chart. Official Lyrics If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy We only leave a pre-party to go party some more I'm already shitfaced before I walk in the door This girl's rubbing on my leg, I've never met her before And now she's making her way down to my gentleman’s sword It might be the drugs talking or the shots of Patrón But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone I'll take ‘em back to my parents' house, we'll be Home Alone I'll slap them cheeks and have ‘em yelling like Macaulay Culkin She's tearing it up, yeah, she's dancing her ass off This girl's like a Mac, the way she's riding my laptop I'm trying to get my rocks off so don't try to cock-block Or I'll grab my sawed-off and I'll blow your cock off You know we drink so much, we getting drunk for weeks We drink so much Goose, we turning into geese Me and my crew fly the V through VIP These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, don't throw it up And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up Get gone with it, there's nothing wrong with it Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it I wanna feel you bounce, girl, go up and down Take shots, won't stop till I'm passing out So girl, get down, you can have more And you can shake your hips around on my man sword You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor I ain't trying to go home with nolla, nolla We can hit the dance floor when you wanna, wanna Girl, you know you're feeling me so holla, holla 'Cause everyone compared to me is nada, nada Okay, dawg, this has gone on for way long Can't quit my day job till I'm played on K-ROQ It's chaos, I'm in the club with my shades on And I'm about to Smack That like I'm Akon I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, don't throw it up And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, don't throw it up And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up Alternate Version An alternate version of the song was released through Facebook to promote American Tragedy. In the alternate version of the song, when Charlie Scene sings the bridge, he has a more mechanical auto-tuned sound. It also has a different second verse and a slightly altered mix. Yo, I rolled up drunk on my Razor, fuck all the haters Packing a fat flask of Jäger And I'm drinking Maker's, don't need a chaser Ordered a couple Mind Erasers Got the party favors, save those for later I'm a team player, taking shots like the Lakers Check out the Gators, yes, I'm a gangster And I got more ice on my neck than a glacier Now it's time to blaze, sir, who's got the paper? I heard there's an after-party up at John Mayer's Hope it's a Kegger, nope, but it's catered 'Bout to squeeze buns like a baker Girl, you're in danger, hung like a hanger And I'm 'bout to black out like I'm Darth Vader So grab my lightsaber and savor the flavor Yeah, you know these bitches love seamen like a sailor Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - drums, guitar, mixing, production, programming Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *This song was remixed by the production duo Wideboys for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. *References to many things related to popular culture are referenced throughout the song: Charlie Scene mentions; **Jack Daniel's alcohol during the hook **the movie "Home Alone" and its lead actor (Macaulay Culkin) during the first verse **a Mac computer during the first verse **Goose alcohol during the first verse **flute-player Kenny G. during the first verse **the radio station, K-Rock, during the fourth verse **the song "Smack That" and its lead artist (AKON) during the fourth verse *This is the first (and only) song with a music video where the music video isn't shown on the band's VEVO channel on YouTube. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Official Lyrics